Eres la culpable, Hermione Granger
by Dama Felina
Summary: ONE-SHOT HARMONY. Hermione lo observó atentamente y sus ojos se encontraron. Y volvió a ocurrir. Esa conexión incomprensible, esas ganas locas de proclamar su amor a esa castaña tan extraordinaria, siempre con un libro en la mano y ese brillo de inteligencia en esos ojos ambarinos.


**Buenas!**

 **Aqui vengo con otra historia harmony. Es un fic mas meloso de lo habitual. Espero no crearles diabetes a nadie jajaja**

 **Saludines y muchas gracias por leer**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Harry Potter sabia que no era perfecto.

Bueno, en realidad nadie lo era pero ese no era el punto.

Como decía, Harry Potter no era perfecto. De hecho detestaba tantas cosas que odiaba de si mismo que ese concepto, esa palabra, estaba muy lejos de aplicársela. Si lo hiciera, seria una hipócrita.

En ese preciso instante, se odiaba. Porque estaba haciendo algo malo. La palabra mas concreta para describir aquella situación era masoquismo. Si, un masoquismo tan brutal como un puñetazo, aunque mas doloroso sin duda.

Pero le daba igual.

Hermione Granger estaba frente a él, como siempre, tomando un capuchino con extra de canela y cacao mientras hablaba amenamente con Ron. El rubor que cubrió sus mejillas le encogió el corazón.

Perfección

Si… Hermione Granger lo era.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo confesarle sus sentimientos. Era su mejor amiga. Pero ya no la veía así ni quería que siguiera siendo así. Hermione significaba mucho mas para él. Su imaginación no ayudaba en absoluto. No podía dejar de pensar en como seria besarla en los labios y olvidarse del mundo. En cómo seria acariciar su piel y estremecerse de emoción.

Probablemente nunca lo sabría.

Permaneció en silencio, observando cómo Ron ganaba terreno con sus cumplidos y esa pícara sonrisa. Sus vivaces ojos azules, su sentido del humor y su despreocupado pelo rojo.

Si. Harry Potter se odiaba. Se odiaba porque no era lo suficientemente valiente para tener a Hermione. Tenia miedo de perderla como amiga, de enfrentarse a ese sentimiento que minaba su corazón, cada vez mas y mas y mas…

\- Harry, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Neville oprimiendo su hombro.

\- Si -respondió automáticamente mientras sonreía con amabilidad- solo estaba distraído con mis cosas.

\- ¿Nervioso por el partido de esta noche?

Hermione lo observó atentamente y sus ojos se encontraron. Y volvió a ocurrir. Esa conexión incomprensible, esas ganas locas de proclamar su amor a esa castaña tan extraordinaria, siempre con un libro en la mano y ese brillo de inteligencia en esos ojos ambarinos.

Harry sonrió. No era una sonrisa cualquiera. Era la sonrisa de Hermione, únicamente para Hermione. No era una persona que acostumbrase a sonreír demasiado pero cuando se trataba de ella, sonreía diferente. Era especial. Su rostro se iluminó y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa torcida, una enigmática y atractiva sonrisa natural, sin trucos, sin máscaras.

\- Claro que no -respondió Ron por él, rompiendo el contacto visual entre Harry y Hermione- Nuestro Harry tiene la situación bajo control, ¿no es así? Es el mejor jugador de quidditch de todos los tiempos.

\- Qué exagerado eres, Ron…

\- Tú, que eres modesto -aportó Hermione, sonrojada.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y el mundo volvió a sacudirse. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer algo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

\- Bueno… tengo que irme, ¿vale? -dijo rápidamente, recogiendo sus cosas- Nos vemos a la noche.

Prácticamente huyó de la cafetería en dirección al baño, jadeando. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se mojó la cara con ahínco. Frustrado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que el agua calmara sus nervios.

¿Hasta cuando tendría que aguantar esta situación?

Aun podía recordar la decisión que tomó hace meses: la decisión de confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione. Quería decirle que la amaba, que desde ese vagón de tren se había establecido esa conexión tan única, tan mágica, una conexión que jamás había tenido ni tendría, con nadie. Quería decirle que en el rescate de Buckbeak y Sirius, ya estaba enamorado de ella, por su tremenda capacidad resolutiva, su inteligencia, sus efectivas fórmulas de éxito, su apoyo incondicional. Por la ternura que le profesaba verla con Crookshanks, por observarla estudiar y meterse de lleno en cualquier debate, por su tenacidad a la hora de defender lo que creía justo, por el sol que brillaba en sus ojos. Porque incluso con su melena indomable y su reputación de sabelotodo, era la chica mas increíble y hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Pero entonces apareció Ron, confesándole su amor a Hermione. Harry no fue capaz de intervenir. No fue capaz de actuar y meterse en un triángulo amoroso. No quería lastimar a su mejor amigo ni a ella tampoco. De modo que había decidido permanecer en silencio y mostrar una amable sonrisa que los demás se creían pero que por dentro era hueca. Se alejó de ella para darle vía libre a Ron y así protegerse de sus propios sentimientos.

Por eso ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, ni la miraba a los ojos. La evitaba en cuanto podía.

Quizás el tiempo la haría olvidarla.

Con un gran suspiro, salió del baño y se encontró con Ginny y Hermione en la puerta.

\- Hola -saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- Hola -respondió Harry, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Bueno, voy al baño. Os dejo un minuto

\- ¡No! Espera, quiero decir… -tartamudeó el ojiverde cuando la chica entró en el baño, dejándolo solo con la castaña.

\- Harry…

\- Me tengo que ir, Hermione. Lo siento… -se disculpó con un nudo en la garganta.

Abandonó el pasillo de manera apresurada y Hermione contuvo las ganas que tenia de llorar. La tristeza mermó su semblante y entró en el baño tras Ginny. Se miró en el espejo. No tenia tan mal aspecto como para espantar a Harry. Porque si. Harry se había alejado de ella. Lo notaba ausente, distraído. Ese no era su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ginny detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

\- No sé qué he hecho mal…

\- Harry… -suspiró su nombre, entendiendo a su amiga. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- está muy raro últimamente.

\- Lleva meses evitándome, como si fuera algún tipo de virus o algo así. Si vieras su cara cada vez que me mira… No lo entiendo, Gin. Ya no podemos conversar como antes. Extraño su compañía. No sé si deba aceptar las peticiones de Ron.

\- Para ser El Elegido, Harry Potter es un completo idiota -sentenció la pelirroja con dureza- pero no salgas con mi hermano. Es evidente que no te gusta.

\- Lo sé, pero… no sé que hacer. Si me evita de esa forma, ¿cómo puedo confesarle lo mucho que lo amo?

\- Fuérzalo -dijo su amiga con naturalidad, separándose ligeramente y mirándola a través del espejo.

\- ¿Qué? -inquirió la castaña con incredulidad.

\- Si él no te da la oportunidad, créala tú misma. Busca el momento, que no tenga escapatoria. Estoy segura de que siente algo por ti pero aun no lo sabe.

\- Lo dudo mucho…

\- No pierdes nada por intentarlo. El "no" ya lo tienes. Además él se lo pierde. Tu simplemente hazlo. Plántale cara. Tienen que hablar, Hermione. Si sigues postergándolo, será peor para los dos. Podrías no solo perderlo como potencial pareja, sino como amigo también.

\- ¡Por Merlin! ¡No! No quiero eso.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -la animó, besando su mejilla con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió. Ginny tenia razón. Tenia que ser valiente. Por algo era una Gryffindor. Le confesaría sus sentimientos a Harry. Pero primero quería saber qué le pasaba y la razón de su comportamiento.

Lo haría esa misma noche.

 _Si todo sale bien, será nuestra noche_ , pensó para si.

La quaffle avanzó a toda velocidad.

BUM BUM

BUM BUM

Buscando su objetivo. La grada enmudeció, expectante. Todo parecía avanzar a cámara lenta. El partido estaba a punto de finalizar. Era decisivo. Si la quaffle entraba, Ravenclaw ganaría. No estaba siendo una buena noche. Gryffindor no jugaba bien. Ni él tampoco.

Sus niveles de concentración estaban por los suelos. No había logrado captar el veloz aleteo de la snitch y de milagro, no le había golpeado ninguna blugder. Sin duda, era el peor partido con diferencia.

No estaba concentrado. Quizás se debía al hecho de que cuando miraba al público, veía a Hermione riendo con Ron. Era un maldito cobarde. Estaba furioso y no le faltaban razones. Consigo mismo principalmente. Como desearía ser él quien pudiera hacer feliz a la castaña.

El partido terminó y a pesar de la derrota, la ovación de los leones fue ensordecedora. Harry estaba cabizbajo mientras descendía con su escoba. Cuando vio a Hermione abriéndose paso entre la multitud, se apresuró a entrar en los vestuarios. No quería verla, no podía. Debía frenar esos impulsos tan salvajes de apretarla contra su pecho y besarla sin aliento.

Se deshizo de su traje de quidditch y se metió en la ducha. Las gotas de agua mojaron su cuerpo bien formado y fibroso, gracias a los entrenamientos, relajando su temperamento. Cerró el grifo y salió, tomando la toalla y anudándola a su cintura. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Hermione, sentada en un banco, cerca de las taquillas, esperándolo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando por fin recuperó el habla.

\- Quiero saber por qué me evitas -replicó Hermione, sin rodeos, observándolo atentamente.

Harry pasó de largo, sin poder creerse todavía que ella estaba allí, con él. Solos. En los vestuarios. Se dispuso a vestirse cuando sintió el roce de una caricia de su mejor amiga. Se estremeció violentamente y se giró para encararla. Fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Enseguida se sumergió en aquellos pozos dorados y apretó los puños.

\- No sé de qué me hablas -dijo con mas dureza de la que pretendía.

\- Yo creo que si. Llevas meses huyendo de mi. Ya ni siquiera me miras -estiró la mano con intención de acariciar su rostro.

\- ¡Es que no soporto mirarte! -exclamó Harry inconscientemente.

Esas palabras penetraron en el corazón de Hermione, frenando el avance de la caricia. Su cuerpo tembló y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse.

El infierno se ha desatado.

Harry se lamentó profundamente. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No quería hacerle daño a la persona mas importante de su vida. No soportaría ser la razón de su sufrimiento.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse tras recibir ese puñal pero entonces Harry aferró su brazo y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, con tanta fuerza y calidez que ella no se resistió. No hizo mas que llorar en silencio y embriagarse de la perfecta visión del torso desnudo de Harry. Se apretó contra él con la muda promesa de soltarlo nunca.

Harry estaba perdido.

Había cruzado una linea que se había prometido no cruzar. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de Hermione.

\- Pérdoname -murmuró en su oído, temblando con las caricias que su castaña regalaba en su espalda-. No quise decir eso…

\- Entonces, ¿qué es? -preguntó Hermione, rogando porque se abriera a ella, como siempre había sido.

Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo como el pánico lo dominaba. La respiración de Hermione calentaba su pecho y estaba seguro de que podía oír los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón por su cercanía. No quería soltarla pero no sabia como sincerarse con ella.

\- ¿Sabes? -murmuró la castaña como respuesta a su silencio-. Cuando te conocí en el tren hacia Hogwarts y todas las aventuras que vivimos desde entonces, abandoné la idea de casarme con Viktor. Creía que era el caballero perfecto. Todo un hombre. Pero me equivocaba.

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras ella hablaba. Ya no podía parar.

\- Me di cuenta de que ocupabas cada parte de mi. Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo. Esa persona en la cual podía confiar sin miedo y lanzarme al vacío. Sentí una conexión contigo que jamas creí posible en dos personas. Me protegías de los insultos de la gente y me sonreías de un modo tan especial que pronto dejó de importarme nada mas. Me sentí capaz de todo por ti. ¡Me subí a un hipogrifo por ti! -ambos rieron, aliviando la tensión al recordar ese momento- Ahí me di cuenta de algo: que estaba enamorada de ti, Harry Potter. Soñaba cada día lo que podríamos ser juntos. Pero un día te alejaste y me rompiste el corazón. ¿Qué he hecho para que te alejes de mi, Harry? -pidió, separándose lo justo para encontrarse con esas esmeraldas tan fascinantes.

\- Nada… -logró decir el ojiverde, emocionado por sus palabras y con la voz quebrada- pero sí que tienes la culpa de mi comportamiento. Tal vez sea por tu sonrisa, por esa inteligencia prodigiosa que te hace una sabelotodo, por el rubor de tus mejillas, por tu apoyo incondicional. Me parece adorable cómo frunces el ceño cuando me riñes o la forma en la que ruedas los ojos cuando algo es tan obvio y los demás no lo pueden ver. Tu expresión de placer cuando tomas capuchino y rodeas la taza con las manos para darte calor. La adoración que sientes por Crookshanks, tu concepto de justicia y verdad.

\- Harry… -sollozó Hermione sin poder evitar la emoción ante su confesión.

\- Si… -acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos- eres la culpable de todo Hermione Granger. Y te doy las gracias porque estoy loco por ti. Estoy enamorado de la chica mas increíble del mundo.

La castaña no lo soportó mas y acortó la distancia entre los dos para presionar sus labios con los de el. Harry jadeó en respuesta y se aferraron el uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos no podían creer que ese momento estuviese sucediendo.

Sus deseos mas profundos estaban cumpliéndose.

Sumergiendo sus dedos en su melena indomable castaña, Harry la besó con pasión y Hermione se abandonó de buena gana al vórtice de sentimientos y emociones que su mejor amigo le regalaba.

Y ambos supieron que su historia no había hecho mas que comenzar.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **El resto lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes ajajajjaa**

 **Algún review? :D**


End file.
